<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time after time by Yellowbirdbluetoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238435">Time after time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo'>Yellowbirdbluetoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kid Cosmic, Kid Cosmic (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, First In The Fandom, Takes place in episode 1, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo takes a moment to think on the night she’s just had</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time after time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah anyways I watched the whole show in one night and then stayed up until 4 am writing this so yalll better appreciate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jo nodded along, humming little agreements here and there, as she ushered Kid inside of the trailer he apparently slept inside of.</p><p>She’d babysat Rosa enough times to recognize a tired kid on the brink of passing out and Kid was showing all the signs, as he rambled on about their day.</p><p>“And then you opened that portal and I flew into it! And it was kinda on purpose but also an accident and it was so AWSOME! And”.</p><p>She zoned most of it out as she kicked the door shut behind then and got to work moving stuff out of the way and avoiding tripping when Chuck tried to grab her ankle.</p><p>She sent him a glare, then turned to where Kid was still rambling, though it was turning into incoherent nonsense as he stumbled over tired feet and plunked down to sit on the floor and make work of untying his shoes.</p><p>He fought to keep a yawn down as he did so. and she pulled his headphones off as he fought another one. Tugging off his makeshift cape and finally letting a big yawn out as he made his way into his bed. </p><p>His head hit the pillow and he was out like a light and she sighed-though it was undoubtedly laced with fondness- and slid his glasses off and rested them on the shelf next to him.</p><p>Turning to Chuck she glared at him in the same vain when she had caught Rosa in the middle of giving herself a haircut. “Wake him up and I will kill you”.</p><p>He either decided her threat was crap or took it to heart because he ignored her in favor of scowling deeper into one of Kid’s comics that he’d been reading since they got back. </p><p>She turned back to Kid hesitated before brushing some of his hair out of his face and tucking him in the same way she did to Rosa after a long day of play. ‘It was just instinct’ she told herself as she was carefully closing the door to the trailer roof. </p><p>

She needed a moment to herself and wasn’t in the mood to share space with the grumpy alien or snoring nine year old inside. Plopping down the roof she leaned against the antenna on top-praying it was sturdy enough to support her for a few minutes- and pulled out her phone. </p><p>

A few texts and a missed call from her mom that she honestly didn’t feel like answering. She ignored them in favor of opening a social media app, not caring which one, just needing to clear her mind of the stress of the day. </p><p>

She’s commenting a ridiculous string of emojis on one of her old friends posts as she shifts through the days memories. </p><p>

Sure it started out the same as almost every day in this town, where nothing changed, besides what special her mom offered in the diner, but now at- she paused and checked the time- almost near one am, her lifes perspective was on its head.</p><p>

She was helping a nine year old- wait hadn’t he turned ten a few months ago? She’d have to ask him in the morning- learn to use a magic ring and keep an alien invader hidden from the town, and keep her powers hidden from her mom. </p><p>

Part of her wanted to get up off the roof, walk down the road, and never look back. The other thought ‘why not stay and have some fun before this all goes to hell?’.</p><p>

She hasn’t felt like she’s had a purpose, outside of waitressing for her mom. But maybe this was what people called an awakening? It couldn’t hurt to stick around and try and figure things out. </p><p>

And Kid was fun. He’d puked on her shoes earlier and crashed into her at least three times. But he was a good kid. </p><p>

A yawn floated out of her mouth and she sighed. This was way too much thinking to be doing this early in the morning.</p><p>

She climbs back down into the trailer as quietly as possible and sighs quietly in relief when she spots Chuck turned away still pouring over a comic book, with the moonlight as his reading light. </p><p>

Scanning the room she finds a quilt in a heap on the floor, and drags an old pillow from under Kids bed, and makes herself a comfortable pallet on the floor. </p><p>

The days events flow through her head as the exhaustion from today’s events starts dragging her eyes to close and her last thought before drifting away is- </p><p>

‘What’s the worst that could happen?’ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah  just wrote this for fun. Me and Jo are probably the same age and I was just thinking about how I’d feel about the situation </p><p>Leave kudos &amp; comments plz!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>